nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Stage Plight
"Stage Plight" is the first segment of the 77th episode of The Loud House. Plot At Royal Woods High School, Luan is swooning over her crush, Benny (from "L is for Love") and wants to tell him of her feelings but can't because the only class they have together is mime class. She then sees that Benny is trying out for the school's stage play of , and, figuring this would be the perfect opportunity for her to get closer to him, Luan signs up for the auditions as well. To her delight, she soon learns that she and Benny have both passed the auditions, being cast as a Capulet and a Montague, respectively. At the rehearsals, the play director, Mrs. Bernardo, requests that the students respectively playing the Montagues and the Capulets rehearse on separate sides of the stage to make their tension in the play more believable. This does not sit well with Luan, so through a string of deals, she manages to switch roles with her schoolmates so that she herself is now playing a Montague. The next day, Spencer and Ruby, the students playing Romeo and Juliet, have trouble rehearsing the kissing scene. Mrs. Bernardo then notices the chemistry between Benny and Luan, and thus decides to cast them as Romeo and Juliet instead. Luan, however, is nervous about rehearsing the kiss scene and excuses herself to leave. At home, she tells her ventriloquist dummy, Mr. Coconuts, that she's never kissed anyone, and thus is nervous about kissing Benny. Mr. Coconuts "tells" Luan that she shouldn't let herself be so worried, but over the next few days, Luan makes numerous excuses to get out of rehearsing the kiss scene. This eventually culminates in her suggesting to Mrs. Bernardo that the play instead be a modern-day retelling with Romeo and Juliet sending each other text messages instead of sharing a kiss. The next day, Luan is told by Mrs. Bernardo that Benny has quit the play due to a "conflict with chess club." Luan, however, knows that can't be true since Benny isn't in chess club, and meets him on a bench outside the school to ask why he quit the play. Benny explains that he thought Luan wasn't happy about him playing Romeo. Luan admits (through Mr. Coconuts) to Benny that she does like him and was just nervous about kissing him. Benny responds by admitting (through his marionette, Mrs. Appleblossom), that he too was nervous about kissing Luan and also feels the same way about her. Upon finally admitting their feelings for each other, Luan and Benny share their first kiss. The episode ends on the couple completing their performance in the play as Mr. Coconuts says to Mrs. Appleblossom - without anyone controlling him - that "this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Trivia *As of this episode, Luan is both the last Loud sibling and Loud sister to have a solo episode, officially making every Loud sister having a solo episode. *Luan is the third Loud sibling to have a onscreen kiss, the first two being Lincoln (with Ronnie Anne) in "Save the Date" and Lori (with Bobby) in "The Loudest Thanksgiving". Gallery Luan and Benny.jpg|Luan is shy about getting to kiss Benny. Mr. Coconuts and Mrs. Apple Blossom.png|Mr. Coconuts meets Mrs. Appleblossom. Benny blushing.jpg|Benny blushing at Luan. Luan and Benny kissing.png|Luan and Benny finally kiss. See also * "School Play" (a Hey Arnold! episode with a similar plot) * "Bromeo and Juliet" (a Bunsen Is a Beast episode with a similar plot) External links * id:Stage Plight Category:Romance episodes